How did this happen?
by imonthiswebsitewaytoomuch
Summary: Annabeth moves to a school and makes new friends. Percy comes to visit. What if Annabeth's friends are half-bloods? What if one of them is Percy's sister?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

Welcome to Enka High School

Yup. It's another school. Far away from New York (my home), my boyfriend and the people I love. Joy. Why did my dad have to move again?

And now I have to go to a stupid school with a stupid nickname. Yeah, that's right. Enka Stinka.

Even worse I have to go to the school in the middle of the year! That's when everyone's already made friends (not that I would make any.) and know all the teachers expectations.

Well I show up at Enka high school, and they dump me right in gym class. Just like that. They said I had already missed 1st block so I hope that class was stupid.

Anyway I'm walking past these girls in gym class and I over hear their conversation. "You can't say he's hot if the book doesn't say that! You can't see him!" One girl with bright blue eyes and light brown hair said.

Fighting about books? I thought. Lame. I mean I love books and all but not that much. "Well I don't care! Percy Jackson is still so freaking hot!" one girl with intense brown eyes and medium brown hair yelled. Percy Jackson? No way…

I stormed up toward them. "Um, hi. I'm new here and I happened to hear your conversation. How do you know about Percy Jackson?" I questioned them. The third girl in their party answered my question. She had long dirty blonde hair and misty green eyes. "Have you not seen the movie?" I shook my head.

"Have you read the books?" She asked again. "no" "Wow. That's sad. My name is Sydney. What yours?" Asked the one with brown eyes. "Annabeth." I told them. "Rose" Said blue eyes.

"Elle" Green eyes said. "OMG! Rose, SPJS!" Sydney yelled. Rose and Sydney both squealed. "huh? What's SPJS?"I demanded. "It stands for Spastic Percy Jackson Syndrome!" They sang together. Elle rolled her eyes. "We said that cuz your name is Annabeth and there is an Annabeth in the book. And Percy end's up going out with her!" Sydney squealed. "You've never heard of Percy Jackson and the Olympians? Like at all?" Rose asked.

I shook my head. "I've only heard of the person." "You know someone named Percy Jackson?" Sydney said wide-eyed. "Yup he's my boyfriend." I told her. "SPJS!" Rose yelled. Sydney didn't squeal in agreement, she just raised her eyebrow at me. "That's weird" Elle commented.

I glared at her. How dare she call Percy and me weird? I mean, we're defiantly not normal but… "Well you should really read the books! Look I've got the first book right here."

Sydney took a book out of her bag. With my dyslexia it took me a while to make out the cover. The Lightning Thief, I read. There is no way in Hades I could read this whole book with my dyslexia. But I so wanted to know if it was about my Percy… "Could you read it aloud? Now?" I asked weakly. "Why? Can't you read?" Elle snorted.

"Yes! I can read. It's just really hard on my eyes! I have dyslexia." I said defensively. Sydney looked at my as if I was crazy. "What? What did I do?" I demanded. "N-nothing. It's nothing." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Okay I'll read it aloud. But it will take a while to finish the book." Sydney explained. I nodded. "Well come Sydney. Read! I want to hear the story again." Rose yelled.

"Shh! You don't have to yell!" Elle said. "Ok here we go. _The Lightning Thief. Chapter one, I accidently vaporize my pre-algebra teacher._" Sydney started. "I love the names of the chapters." Rose cut in. "I'd love to vaporize my math teacher!" Elle said evilly. " Me too!" Sydney cheered. I had a feeling these girls did not like math.

"Continue." I demanded. "Fine. _Look. I didn't want to be a half-blood. If your reading this because you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie you mom or dad told you about your birth and try to lead a normal life._" Sydney read.

"He's just a constant downer, huh?" Elle interrupted. Rose giggled and Sydney and I rolled our eyes. "_Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed painful, nasty ways._" Sydney continued.

"All right go up stairs! Get on out of the dressing room!" Yelled the gym coach. Then did I finally realize that I was the only one not wearing a gym uniform. Then Sydney answered my thought. "Don't worry they won't take off grade points for you. Since your new." "This sucks! We just started the book!" Rose complained.

"Well come on. I don't want to get yelled at" Elle said as she headed out the door. Rose, Sydney and I followed. As we headed out the door I saw Sydney hide the book under her shirt.

I raised my eyebrow at her and she shot me an evil smile. I smirked. We got up to the gym and the coach was already shooting out orders.

"Okay, today we're gonna play dodge ball. All the sporty chicks on one team and all the people who could care less on the other" Okay, so maybe he didn't say the last part but that's what it sounded like to me. I'm just glad they took all the boys in another room.

I hated how their always yelling at girls like we're weaklings. As soon as the game started Rose, Elle, Sydney and I huddled up.

"Okay, now where were we? _If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense you too, and then they'll come for you._" Sydney read.

"Ohh Weee ohhh" Elle whispered. "Yes cause at this very moment their coming for you!" Sydney teased and pointed at me. I laughed. She didn't know how right she was. "What who's coming for her?" Rose asked. Clueless. "The monsters! Duh?" I smirked. "How'd you know that? We didn't even get that far yet." Elle stated.

Sydney examined me as if she knew who I really was… "Uhh, I guessed?" I hoped they buy it. "Oh" Rose said. Briiiiiiiing! It was already time to go to our next class. I left the girls and headed for my next class. Math.

I love math. Mainly because it was super easy. But guess who was in my math class. That's right, you guessed it! Rose and Sydney.

They were talking when I walked in. When they saw me they smiled and waved me over to the empty seat next to them. I sat down asked them if we could read the book. "Not with out Elle." Rose told me. Elle is on a different team, I think.

Yeah that's right my stupid school breaks up grades into teams. So stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

I tell Percy about my school

The rest of the school day was fine. Sydney was in everyone of my classes and Rose was in two (counting gym). As soon as I got home I ran for the well in my new back yard.

I dropped a golden coin in the well. "Oh goddess Iris accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson." I demanded. I really wanted to see him. And ask him about these books… The well glimmered and shone a picture. There was Percy asleep on top of his covers and only in his boxers.

I could of stared at him like this for hours. But I really needed to talk to him. "Percy?" I whispered. He moaned and muttered something like "No… moving… so far away… stay… please… camp…" Huh?

I thought. Whatever. "PERCY!" I yelled. "Ahhh!" He yelled and jumped out of bed. I laughed. "Annabeth! What the heck?" Percy yelled. I laughed even more. I don't think he even realizes that he's only in his boxers. Then he looked down. "oh, crap" I started cracking up. I haven't seen him in months and this is how we start our conversation. "Just a sec." And with that he ran into the bathroom.

After a minute or so, he came out in jeans and a t-shirt. Same old Percy. "You'll never believe what happened today. I met these three girls and-" I was cut off. "Wait one minute. Your there for one day and you've made three friends?

I been at my school for four months and haven't even made one friend!" He joked. He had to be joking. I mean he had to have a least one friend. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Anyway. These girl were talking about you! They were saying there was a whole books series and a movie!" "Are you sure it wasn't about another Percy Jackson?" He asked.

"Pretty sure. But I'm gonna check it out. Their already reading the book to me." I told him. "Why? Can't you read?" Percy snorted. "Yes! Why does everyone ask that!" I yelled. I figured the neighbors thought I was crazy for yelling at an old well. "Gosh! You don't have to yell! Hey, um I need to ask you something…" Percy started blushing like crazy, so it had to be important.

"Yes, seaweed brain?" I teased. "Um… Well we get out of school next week for winter break and I was wondering if… if I could come down and see you?" He asked wearily. I could've fainted. My face felt burnt red. "Where will you get the money to come down here?" I wondered aloud. "I've got some birthday money saved up. So is that a yes?" Percy asked hopefully. "Hold on. Let me go ask." And with that I sprinted off, into the house.

"Hey dad? Can Percy stay over all next week?" I shouted so my voice could echo through the house. "Yeah, whatever." Was all I got. I love having a mortal father who could care less. I took off toward the well. And sure enough the Iris message was still going. "My dad said yes. Well more or less. But I got to go, love you. Bye." I just about had ended the connection when heard him say, "Wait what do you mean 'more or less'?" I laughed and ended the connection.

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. I haven't done that since camp. I ran to bus stop. I couldn't believe I was happy to go to school. Throughout my whole first block I thought about my decision.

My decision was: If the boy in the Percy Jackson books turns out to be about my Percy, I would tell Sydney. Maybe Rose and Elle, too.

I would tell Sydney first because she is so close to figuring it out on her own. I've only known her for one day and she almost has it all figured out.

Don't believe me? Listen to this conversation I overheard while I was in the bathroom stall. "Rose you got to believe me! She is just like the Annabeth from the book! I mean, same skin tone, same eye color, same personality and same hair color! I mean, come on. The movie couldn't even do that!" Sydney yelled/whispered.

"Your just being paranoid!" Rose whispered back. See! I'm not crazy! After that I went gym class. I finally have my own gym uniform. Yay.

Sydney's POV

My birthday party is coming up and I can only invite four people. I have decided to invite Elle, Rose, and Annabeth.

I'm going to hand out the invitations during gym. Finally the bell rings for gym. I push and shove my way through the hallways and dash into the dressing room. "Hey guys! Guess wha-" But I was cut off. "Did you bring the book?" Annabeth demanded.

Oh crap. How could I forget! That's all she ever asked about the last few days. Yeah she's been here about three days. "Um, I kinda forgot?" I squeaked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

But Elle looked pretty happy about it and Rose seemed disappointed.

"Sorry. But I got this for you guys!" I said as I handed out my invitations. Annabeth raised her eyebrow at me when she got hers, like she expected not to get one. I don't know why though. I've known her for what? Three days? And she's already one of my close friends. She just makes me kinda suspicious… I saw my friends quickly reading my invite.

But Annabeth frowned when she finished reading hers. "What's wrong? Did I spell something wrong?" I am known for spelling things wrong. I hate it. "No. No, its not that. It's just, I really want to go but my boyfriend coming into town." She explained. "Oh, maybe he could come."

I wondered aloud. I wonder what he looked like… Probably dreamy… _Snap out of it, Sydney,_ I told myself. "Um, but he's a boy. Wouldn't that be weird having a boy at a all girls sleep over?" Annabeth asked. "Not if he only stayed over before we went to bed." Rose suggested. You know, she comes up with the best ideas.

It's just sometimes she's slow. Like with the minor incident… Never mind, inside joke. "Yeah that could work!" I was starting to really like this idea. I turned to Annabeth. "What do you think?" I asked. "I think it sounds like fun." "I think your crazy!" Elle cut in.

I pulled on my gym shorts, and flashed them a toothy grin. "Don't they all?" I said simply. Annabeth laughed. "Yes!" Rose said. She turned to Annabeth. "I can't wait to see your boyfriend! You make him sound like a god!" I heard Annabeth mutter something like "You have no idea." "What was that?" I asked. "Nothing."

**I am so sorry about Percy's cheesy sleep-talking line. I'm ashamed in myself. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3-

Percy Arrives

Percy's Pov

I'm on a plane flying to see Annabeth in North Carolina. Yeah, doing this is pretty stupid. Considering my uncle could easily blast me out of the sky. And the fact that I've just used my fourth barf bag.

But it is the quickest way to get Annabeth and my dad promised Zeus wouldn't blast me out of the sky. As comforting as that is, being ADHD on an airplane does not help. "We will now be landing. Please fasten up." Thank Zeus.

I can't wait to get my butt off of this thing! I finally got off and got my luggage. At the front of the airport I saw a father and a daughter fighting.

Annabeth and her dad. "Annabeth, you did not tell me Percy was staying with us."

"Yes, I did! You never listen to me!" "No you said some Dercy girl!" "Percy, dad! You never ever lis- look he's coming! Just act like nothings wrong, please." I waved and Annabeth smiled.

"Hey, wise girl." She punched me playfully on the shoulder. I turned to her father. "Thank you, Mr. Chase for letting me stay with you." He smiled for a second then it quickly disappeared. "Here let me help you with your bags"

Was all he said to me. Annabeth grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the car. After I was buckled Annabeth turned to me and started talking. "Percy, I can't believe your here! Listen, I have one more day before break so I was thinking you could come to school with me."

"What? More school? Your insane!" She giggled at that comment. "Won't they notice I'll only have been there for one day?"

"That's what the mist is for stupid!" And that's how I ended up walking down some random hallway not knowing where in Hades I was going.

Annabeth said she would show me to my classes but she got called up to the office. So here I am wondering aimlessly in the hallway when I took a sharp turn around a corner ran right into a girl. All of her books spilled out her hands.

"Way to go, dude. Thanks for running right into me!" She said, her voice loaded with sarcasm. She dropped to the floor and started to pick up her stuff.

Her brown hair fell in front of her face. I reached down to try to help her. "I'm sorry. I'm kinda new here and I didn't know where I was going." "S'ok"

She stood up and got a real glance at me for the first time. Her deep brown eyes startled me. Her face paled, like she had seen a ghost. "Your-your-Who are you?" She demanded.

"I'm Percy Jackson. What's your name?" I asked. The girl looked like she was about to faint. "I-I'm Sydney Krush. Oh my gosh, I'm losing it! I've gone crazy!" Sydney started muttering to herself. "Um I don't know how to respond to that… Do you know how to get to Mr. McClure's room?"

She still looked dazed but she nodded. "I'll show you. That's where I was headed." I followed her into a small lab room.

Sydney sat down at a table and motioned me to sit down across from her. Sydney took out her pencil and started getting ready for class. Me, I was looking around for Annabeth.

She had arranged it so we would have all of our classes together. "Where is she?" Sydney wondered aloud. "Who?" "My friend. She's never late." Sydney made a worried face. All of the sudden, the door swung open. My girlfriend stood there with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Miss Chase, I hope you have a good excuse for being late." The teacher mused. Annabeth started to the front of the room to give the teacher (who I think is like a grown up nerd) a note.

"I do. I was called to the office." She said handing Mr. McClure the note. "Ohhhh Annie got in trouble" Yelled a guy from the back. I balled my fists. Annabeth made a face at the dude. "I was not in trouble, Jordan!" "He is such a moron…"I heard Sydney mutter. "Well Miss if you can kindly take your sit we can continue class.

Anyway, as I was saying…" I didn't focus on the lame teacher anymore. I focused on the angel headed my way. Annabeth sat down next to Sydney. "Why were you called to the office?"

Annabeth's pov

"I had to take my medicine." Then I leaned in closer to Percy and whispered, "Don't worry I only pretended to take it" He nodded.

The medicine was for my ADHD. But usually when a teacher asks you to take your medicine, their most likely a monster.

I learned that one the hard way. "Why do you need to take medicine?" Sydney asked. But before I could respond she said, "Oh right! ADHD." I gave her a questioning look.

I never told her that I had ADHD. I tried to let no one know. Sydney just shrugged.

"So, is he coming?" Oh, crap. I forgot to ask Percy if he even wanted to go to Sydney's party. Like he had a choice. "I forgot to ask him."

Percy made a confused face. "Forgot to ask who?" Sydney ignored him. "How could you forget?" "Well, he just got here last night!" I snapped.

Sydney looked like she was going to throw out another smart-mouthed comment when Mr. McClure gave her the evil eye. Sydney calmed herself down.

Wait… I've seen that look somewhere before, hmm. "Well why don't you ask him now?" Sydney asked as calmly as she could. Gee that girl has a temper. "Fine." I turned to Percy.

"Umm hey Percy. Sydney is having a slumber party and do you want to come?" Percy made a confused face. "Don't worry, we'll all be paired up!" Sydney added. Percy looked conflicted. I leaned in and smacked him. "Ewww you perv! She was just kidding. You would only be there before we would go to sleep."

"Oh. Okay, I guess I'll go." Sydney smiled and said "You know Percy, you almost looked eager for a second" I started cracking up and Percy looked like a tomato.

"Miss Chase and Miss Krush would you like to the class what was so funny?" I burned red. "No sir." I muttered. Sydney raised her hand and said, "Sir, we were laughing because, umm Jordan was making faces like a two year old and it was distracting us." "Jordan please see me after class."

"But-but" Jordan stuttered. Sydney smirked at him. I was shocked. Sydney must have seen my expression because she said, "What? It was quick thinking." The look that Percy gave me said, _you just Got out smarted by a mortal. _ "Shut up." Percy smirked and it look strangely similar to Sydney's.

**I feel like this is getting cheesier. Oh well! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4- Percy Meets the Gang

Elle's Pov

Today is Sydney's slumber party. I don't why I keep calling it that. I mean, we're never gonna go to sleep. And defiantly not when a guy is going to be there. I've got Sydney's birthday present in my locker because we are going straight to her house after school.

We're all going to have to to take the bus home because Sydney's car doesn't have enough seats. Uhhg, I hate the bus. Anyway right now I'm trying to make my way through the hallway up to gym class. Annabeth's boyfriend is supposed to be here today. I wonder what he looks like.

I walked into the gym and Sydney and Annabeth talking to some guy. Probably her boyfriend, Percy. I crept up behind the boy, just freak him out. "Where's Rose?" "AHHHHHHH!" Sydney and Percy both screamed. Annabeth and I busted out laughing. I didn't mean to scare Sydney, but the fact that I did made it even funnier.

"You should have seen your faces!" Annabeth said to the now red in the face, Sydney and Percy. "Sydney you jumped like five feet in the air!" I choked out. Sydney stuck her tongue out at me. " What's so funny?" I turned around to find Rose. "Nothing" Sydney muttered.

"Okay. Who are you?" Rose asked Percy. "Percy." I saw Sydney start to say something but bit back. "Oh Annabeth's boyfriend." Rose remarked. Percy nudged Annabeth's shoulder. "Oh, so you talk about me?" He teased. "Only all the time!" Sydney said.

"Shut up" Annabeth muttered while her face turned red. "That's okay we get practice from Sydney talking about 'you know who.'" I added. If Sydney was going to make fun, so was I. "Voldemort?" Percy questioned. I was surprised he knew who that was. Sydney face turned red. "No!" I guess she didn't want him to find out about her obsession.

"Then who is it?" Percy asked. "Umm, just a book character." Sydney said fidgeting. "Oh but not just any book character, Sydney! He's your favorite!" Rose said catching on. "Yeah what happened to SPJS?" Annabeth added. Percy looked so confused. Sydney sighed. "What is this make fun of Sydney day? Yes. Fine. I like Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Yeah, Percy Jackson is my favorite book character! So, what?"

"Like? More like obsess!" Rose giggled. I smirked. It was to funny to watch her squirm. "Hey, look! It's Logan Lerman!" Sydney yelled and pointed. Rose jumped and looked around. "Where?" She turned back to where Sydney was standing to find her not there. She had took off toward the dressing rooms. "Crap! I can't believe I fell for that!" Rose pouted. "Don't worry. We'll get her back tonight." Annabeth smiled an evil smile. "Come on, guys. Lets go dress out."

Sydney's Pov

I can't believe Elle, Rose and Annabeth embarrass me like that! But I've got to say bringing

_The lightning thief_ in to gym did not help me case. When I got back up stairs, book in hand, I walked over to the spot where Elle, Rose, Annabeth and I usually hang out 'til they start class.

I sat down and began reading. "Whatcha doing?" I looked up and saw sparkly sea green eyes. Don't get me wrong, I don't like him like him like that. He's Annabeth's. I looked back to the book, "Reading." He dropped down and sat next to me crisscross applesauce.

"Okay then. Whatcha reading?" I rolled my eyes. "A book." I said slowly. He scoffed and was about to say something back when we heard the others coming. "And that's why Rose you are wrong and I'm right- You brought the book?" Annabeth asked excitedly. I handed it to her, "yes ma'am" Rose smiled and Elle sighed. They all sat down with us and Annabeth was about when Rose cut her off.

"Can I read where we left off? Please?" Annabeth haned her the book. "Sweet!" Rose cheered. "Where did we leave off? Oh yes, the 'thrill ride O love'. _While Ares and Aphrodite were smooching with each other the could look at their favorite people: themselves._" "Stuck up much?" I commented. Everyone nodded except Percy who was making a weird face at the book. "_I picked up the scarf. It shimmered pink and the perfume was-_" "GAY" Some random dude yelled. "SHUT UP!" Percy and I both screamed. I gave him signature 'What the Crap' look and he was giving me the exact same one.

I shook me shock away and turned to Rose and muttered, "Continue." "_The perfume was indescribable-rose or mountain laurel . Something good. I smiled, a little dreamy-_ It's like he's high!" Rose pointed out.

We all laughed and Percy's ears got a little red. "_And was about to rub the scarf against my cheek-_" "Totally high" I broke in. "_Cheek when Annabeth ripped it out of my hand and stuffed it her pocket._" "Someone's saving that for later!" I said in a sing-song voice. Percy tried to keep a straight face at this joke but ended up laughing his guts out.

I smiled at my wittiness. "Anyways! _'Oh no you don't. stay away from love magic.'_ " "I have always wondered what would have happened if he would had rubbed it against his cheek." I mused aloud. We pondered at my thought. "Hey Sydney do have a least favorite book?" Percy asked.

I nodded, "The Titans Curse" "Why?" "Because it sucks. Annabeth gets kidnapped right after they have percabeth moment, and Zoe is annoying and acts like she know everything about everything! Then, just when she becomes okay-ish, she dies! Way to go Rick! The only good thing about the whole book is Nico. I love him, he's adorable!" I ranted. "Nico is awesome!" Rose cheered. We turned to each other and squealed, "Myth-o-magic!" Then everyone looked at us like we were ret- I mean stupid.

I then continued to rant and acted like nothing happened. "And you now what? Rick Riordan could have made the book so much better. Like what if Thalia had liked Percy? Annabeth would have killed her." Elle cut in, "But he did that, but with Rachel." I nodded. "I know, gosh I hate Rachel." Percy looked at me with a confused face. "Why does everyone hate Rachel?"

"Because she always ruins everything." Annabeth muttered. I felt the air get thick with awkward. Elle coughed, "Ah well, um Sydney! What will we be doing at your house tonight?" I perked up, "We'll watch movies and just hang out. It should be fun." "It better be fun! Or else I'm keeping your present." Rose informed me.

"Ha,ha. Very funny." Annabeth opened her mouth to say something when the coach cut her off. "Chase, Knack, Drome, Krush! Get on the track, let's get moving ladies!" Annabeth sighed, and then waved her boyfriend bye. I saluted him, "Later." We then proceeded to the track to run our butts off while getting screamed at. I honestly can't wait till this after school. School sucks.

**So we find out Elle and Rose's last names, Elle Drome and Rose Knack. And Annabeth has been here for a while that's why they picked up at a different point in the book, plus it's not about the books anyway. I really congratulate all the people who re-worte the books in a different pov, it's really hard. R&R! Oh and just so you know I not Rick Riordan so, I don't own Percy Jackson.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5- Nico's Surprise Appearance

Percy's Pov

Finally school was over, I can't even stand my school much less someone else's. Now all I had to do was find Annabeth or Sydney. Maybe even the other two, Rose and Elle. I followed everyone out of the building, hoping I was going the right way. I glanced around and found some buses.

I began to search someone I knew, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to find Annabeth smirking up at me. "Looking for somebody?" I leaned down and kissed her. "Maybe. So where's everybody?" She smiled, "On the bus, they made me get off the bus because they were to lazy." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you supposed to help me out anyway?" Annabeth punched me in the shoulder and laughed, "Um no. You're a big boy aren't you? But since I promised to help you, I guess I will."

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward a bus. "Oh you know you love me." I laughed. Annabeth turned back toward me. "Your right, I do love you. But you're an idiot." She smiled and kissed me. My stomach erupted butterflies and I blushed a bit.

Which wasn't manly at all and when Annabeth pulled back to look at me, she laughed at my pink face. "HEY! Lovebirds! The bus driver says he's going to leave if you don't get on right now!" Sydney yelled out of the bus window. Annabeth tugged at my arm, "Come on." She pulled me onto the bus and as we passed the bus driver he growled, "Stupid kids."

We sat down in front of Sydney, Rose and Elle. "Don't listen to Ricky, he's a stupid bus driver." Elle stated. "Wasn't going to." Annabeth muttered, "Anyway I'm excited to see your house Sydney. Rose told me you lived in one of the richest neighborhood, I bet the architecture is great!" Sydney sighed a little, "I'm not rich! I live in a two story house! My room is small, trust me its just a regular house." "Yeah I live right next door to her it's nothing special" Elle added.

Rose Pov

I could tell that sadden Annabeth a little but she was still happy to go. "So what movie will we be watching?" Percy asked. "Well I thought since Annabeth had never seen it, we could all watch 'The Lightning Thief'" Sydney told us.

"Will you stay quiet while we watch it?" Elle asked. "I'll try" Sydney said in a baby voice. "Does Sydney have a tough time being quiet?" I asked in the same voice. "Yes, yes she does." She answered still in character. "How about the two year olds start talking like normal before I smack them silly?" Annabeth threatened with a smile. I stopped immediately, she was scaring me but, Sydney pretended to cry, "Why Annabeth, why? Why do you hate me so?" Percy patted Sydney on the head and said to Annabeth, "It's going to be okay.

How about I buy you a pony?" Sydney perked up, "Yay!" "Oh no. If anyone get a pony it will be me." Elle pointed out. We all laughed at ourselves for a bit until Sydney said, "Oh crap. It's our stop." We all got our stuff and piled out that bus as fast as we could. "AIR!" Sydney yelled.

Annabeth looked at like she was crazy, while Elle and I were use to it. "What? I don't like people so close all the time." "So your claustrophobic?" She nodded, "A little." "That's cool, I am too, a little." Percy piped in. "Alright lets go, it's cold out here." I started walking toward Sydney's house.

Annabeth Pov

Sydney's house was as normal as she claimed, but the houses surrounding hers were huge! Percy and I were glancing around in we awe and the other shivered from the cold. When we got the front door Sydney rang the doorbell. When no one came after a few seconds She began to bang on the door. "Don't you have key?" Percy asked.

She sighed, "Yeah I do but-" Then the door finally opened. "You have to give me a second, Sydney." The women had thin brown hair and brown eyes who looked about forty. Sydney looked like she about to say something but bit it back. "Okay mom." And proceeded to enter the house and the rest of us followed. "Thank you letting us stay over Mrs. Sydney's mom." Rose said with smile.

Sydney rolled her eyes a bit. "Oh no problem!" Sydney's mom gushed. "And thank you Mrs. Krush for letting me stay for a while" Percy added. "Again it's no problem. Sydney why don't you guys go downstairs to the basement and hang out for bit while I order the pizza?" We all smiled, and Sydney said, "Sure, thanks mom. Come on guys." She started walking to the stairwell and we, again followed.

At the bottom we set down our stuff and joined Sydney on the couch. "What do you guys wanna do now?" She asked. "Well we could watch 'The lightning thief' so we could watch a cooler movie later" Elle suggested. "That sounds good" Percy agreed. Sydney got up and went over to the DVD case, "Okay."

"Okay that had to be the stupidest thing I have ever seen." I stated. "I know right! They didn't even get her hair color right! Hair color! That's what die is for!" Sydney ranted.

At this point we had gotten pizza and junk food. "And what about M- I mean Percy? There is no way he learned to controlled water that fast!" Percy joined in, "And Annabeth was not that independent. There is no way she could have fought Luke!" Rose nodded in agreement, "Exactly!" I was kind of offended by this but, since it was sort of true I keep my mouth shut.

"And they added a ton of random scenes." Elle added. We all nodded. "Did you know there making a second movie?" Rose asked. "That sucks." Sydney stated. "Well Percy its probably time for to go-" "PERCY!" Everyone turned the source of the scream, the corner of the basement. There was a boy, about thirteen with dark hair and dark eyes. Nico. He scared and like he had ran along way and then shadow traveled.

"Percy! You have to help me!" He panted as he stepped out of the shadows. Sydney eyes widened, "Your-your Nico! I was right! And you!" She turned to me and pointed, "You are Annabeth Chase and your Percy Jackson! See Rose I'm not crazy!" She stomped her foot in anger. Elle and Rose stared at us with jaws dropped and huge eyes.

I sighed, "Fine! You were right! And congrats your not crazy! Now onto the real problem, Nico! Why are here and what wrong?" "Chiron sent me down to get you and the half-bloods you found. Oh and monsters are chasing me." "We didn't find any half-bloods." Percy said puzzled and looked to me. "Yeah we didn't- Wait. You don't think…?" We slowly turned to the other three girls in the room. "Wait what do mean?" Rose demanded. "Um guys? I said monsters are chasing me?" Nico tried to break in but, I was on them. "We can't be! Can we?" Elle asked. "I-I don't know. Maybe we are." Rose tried to sort thing out. "Guys! Monsters! Are chasing me!" Nico tried again.

"You must be. Chiron wouldn't lie or send Nico here for nothing. Your half-bloods." I concluded. "We aren't. We can't be! It's just a book!" Sydney screamed and her eyes were getting a little watery. "One second you us to be real and then you don't. Well guess what we are, and now we have to get moving. We have monsters after us." Percy snapped.

"Finally I got through to someone!" Nico yelled. Tears feel down her face and she choked back a sob, "O-okay. I understand." Rose stood up and hugged her. She wiped her tears and put on a brave face. "Sydney I'm sorry but we need to get going." Percy said softly. She nodded.

I went over Nico, "Do you think you could shadow travel us there?" He nodded. "Everyone hold hands." They did this numbly. "Gosh, this is going to be scary." Sydney said. Oh she must know about shadow traveling. I nodded grimly, "Just a bit."

Then there was nothing.

**Okay I love how no one will listen to Nico. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R! And No I do not own Percy Jackson or the movie. Cuz if I had the movie would have been better. **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6- Claimed?

Nico Pov

Wind rush threw my ears and the shadows moved all around us, and the girls screamed they whole way. It seemed they were screaming more in excitement then fear. But gosh they were annoying, and Elle was the loudest of all of them.

By the time we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I thought my ear drums would explode. When we did get there Sydney fell forward and took me with her, making me fall right on top of her. "Ow!" I quickly got off of her. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"I tried to explain. "Don't worry about it, I pulled you on top of me." She said as she stood up.

"That was awesome!" Rose yelled. Elle shook her head, "No it wasn't! That was horrifying! I'm never doing that again." Sydney laughed a bit. "It wasn't that bad Elle. It was cool." She smiled at me. My stomach did a flip-flop, gods she was pretty.

It made me kind of sad that she was so much older than me, but she would never like me anyway. "Come on guys, I'll show you were you can sleep tonight." Annabeth told them. "What about our parents?" Sydney asked quietly. I looked to Percy. "I'll tell Chiron to contact them and have them send your stuff here." He said and began to walk toward the Big House but before he left kissed Annabeth goodnight. I made a face, "Gross!" Sydney laughed a bit and rolled her eyes. "Lets go girls and Nico you can go to bed. You look tired" Annabeth said.

"Which basically means you look like crap." Rose informed me. Annabeth chuckled. I turned to walk to my cabin, which is totally the coolest the cabin ever but someone stopped me. Sydney. "You have to teach me and Rose myth-o-magic, okay? Even if your not that into it anymore." I nodded quickly. Truth be told I still played myth-o-magic when no one was looking. I was excited that I could help teach someone it. She smiled and jogged back to Annabeth, Elle and Rose. My heart fluttered; for once I couldn't wait to wake up the next day.

__

"Nico, wake up." I moaned and rolled over. It was too early to wake up. "Come on Nico. Wake up!" Percy yelled into my ear. I threw my pillow at him. "Get away." I murmured. The next thing I knew I was drenched from head to toe. I jumped out of bed and tackled him to the ground, "What the heck? Why did you do that?" Percy smiled smugly, "Chiron told me to come and get you. Your late for breakfast." I rolled off him.

"Aw man! I missed all of the good stuff." I got up and threw on some semi clean pants. "So anyway, after you finish your crap pop tart," He chuckled, to which I growled at. "Do you wanna help find out who Sydney's, Elle's, and Rose's parents are?" As I pulled on a shirt, I nodded. "This should be fun! I can wager with Travis and Conner on who the parents are!" Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, come on. Lets get a move on!"

*One nasty pop tart later*

"Come on Rose! Just get an arrow on the target!" Annabeth cheered. I spun my finger around, "Whoo, go Rose." I said sarcastically. I got a smack from Sydney for that one. "Okay defiantly not Apollo." Percy announced and Annabeth began scribbling on her notepad. "Alright Sydney your up."

Sydney grabbed the bow and arrows from Rose. She put the arrow in place, pulled back, aimed and fired. Whoosh! "Wow! Great job Syd! Not an exact bulls eye, but pretty close." Annabeth informed her. She then proceeded to bow and we all sarcastically clapped. "Aw you are just to much! Really stop it, I love you all!" I chuckled a bit at this.

*The arena*

"This sucks" Sydney pouted. She had been fighting up against Elle for about twenty seconds. Lets just say she wasn't doing so great. Who am I kidding? She did suck, sword play just wasn't her thing. Elle on the other hand was doing pretty awesome. With a balanced sword she could do some real damage.

"Come on Sydney! Try just a little bit longer." Percy tried to convince her. "Ah! Elle! Don't try to hurt me!" Annabeth face palmed. "This sounded so much easier in the books!" Percy shook his head. The whole time me and Rose were pointing and laughing, making fun. It was awesome!

*The track*

"No, I refuse." "Come on Rose. Just run a hundred feet!" Sydney begged. "Uhg. That takes effort! Why can't I fly everywhere?" And as if someone had her and was waiting for this exact moment, she was claimed. A golden lightning bolt shimmered over her head. "Oh my gods. A daughter of Zeus." Annabeth pronounced. Everyone on the track began to bow, so I went with the flow. Rose looked pretty pleased with herself and the other two smiled at her.

*In the canoes*

"Paddle slaves!" I shouted. Annabeth looked at me with her, 'are you kidding me face' while Sydney splashed me and yelled back, "Since when have I been your slave?" "Nico she's trying to work so why don't you bother her later?" Percy asked me. "Oh I will." I told her and winked. She laughed it off. Ouch. "Uhhhhhg! Will you to shut up so we can get claimed already? I'm sick of paddling!" Elle grumbled. As if magic, she was claimed.

A black skull and cross bone appeared. I have only seen that once before, when I was claimed. "I-I have a sister?" Percy laughed, "Good luck." We both analyzed each and figured we could put up with each other, so we shrugged. "Are you kidding me? Canoes have nothing to do with Hades!" Sydney screamed at the sky. All we have do if figure out her parent is…

__

*Later at dinner*

"A toast to the daughters of Zeus and Hades" We all raised our glasses and cheered. Even from my table I could tell even though Sydney wanted to be happy for them, but was also upset she wasn't claimed. Elle nudged me, "Do you think she's okay?" I looked back over at her. Travis and Conner were trying to see if they could get her to spu out her Dr. pepper. And they were getting pretty close. I turned back to Elle. "I'm sure she'll be fine." She smiled, "Good." Though I had no clue about what was going to happen next. There was a flash of bight light and the next thing I knew, three gods were in the room. Poseidon, Athena and Aphrodite.

**So just so we know Nico is 13 and everyone else is 17. Hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry I didn't to update as quickly as I'd like. I had a ton of homework to do… and I still do! I guess I'm living up to my username. And no, I'm not Rick Riordan.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7- Who's She?

Sydney Pov

My heart pounded, they looked exactly how Rick described them. Poseidon talked the ocean, soft but ruff when it needed to be. "I don't understand why you two have to come!" He whined. Athena crossed her arms, "Well I'm here to prove to everyone that I better then you. The rule was that you were supposed to claimed them at thirteen!" My stomach flipped.

There was no way I was his kid. Athena was probably overacting because he didn't claim the kid the second he turned thirteen. She continued, "And I'm here to see that you are put to shame, the way you should be." Poseidon's eyebrows scrunched together. "Why would I be put to shame?"

" Um because you broke your own son's rule and she's probably not going to be to happy with you. Especially considering her situation. Plus the better question would be, why is she here?" Athena pointed at the love goddess. "I have my reasons." Aphrodite said simply. "Get on with it!" Travis yelled from beside me. Athena glared sharply at him and he coward back. We then looked at Poseidon expectantly, but he stayed awkwardly quiet.

Athena groaned and rolled her eyes. "Alright, I guess I'll do it. Andromeda? Come forth." Everyone began looking around and whispering. As far as I knew, there is no Andromeda at camp. "Andromeda? I said come here!" "She was adopted, she goes by another name." I heard Aphrodite whisper to Athena. That made me jump out of my skin, I was adopted. You just couldn't tell, and I didn't tell many people. It didn't seem very important to me. Poseidon stepped forward, "Sydney. Come here, my dear." All eyes landed on me. I numbly got up and walked to them.

He brushed my cheek, and I kept my eyes locked on his. "Sydney, I'm am ever so sorry I left you. But the prophecy wasn't meant for you. I had to send you away." Percy stood up, "Wait so your saying, if you hadn't had her adopted, the prophecy would have been hers?" "Not exactly. But I knew your mother couldn't handle two of my children, so I had to have her given up." Percy's eyebrows rose up, "Why would my mom have to take care of Sydney?" Poseidon turned to address me.

"Percy, meet your twin sister, Sydney." Aphrodite squealed, "Oh! Can take off her disguise?" Before she could get an answer of any kind, she blasted a pink shimmery light at me. She then gave me a mirror. My face was the same but eyes and hair… lets just say I look like the girl version of Percy. It was almost uncanny how alike we looked now.

"Come on Andromeda, take you seat at the Poseidon table." Athena said with smirk. Again, I numbly walked to the table and sat down. I knew Percy was starring at me with wide eyes but I couldn't bare to bring my eyes up to his.

**THIS IS A LINE, THIS IS A LINE, THIS IS A LINE, THIS IS **

After the exciting lunch, Percy told me we had free period. I told him I wanted to go to archery practice and he said sure and started to walk with me. That's when I told him I wanted to be alone, his face dropped a bit and oh okay I understand. I smiled gratefully. So now I have the whole archery field to myself.

I get ready to aim, on three. One, two, thre- "You know black hair is totally your thing." The arrow ended up in the dirt three feet away. I whipped around to see who had thrown me off and found Nico. "And green eyes." He added. I chuckled a bit as I retrieved the arrow. "You really think so?" He nodded, "So why are you out here by yourself?" I took a deep breath and aimed again. "I needed to be by myself, so I told everyone else to scram." I released and got pretty close to dead center. "Oh, good one." He said and passed me an arrow. "I like to work off all my anger and not take it out on others." I said and shot again.

"Your angry?" I shot him an evil look. "Oh, sorry. Stupid question." I sighed, "No I'm sorry, I just am upset he got picked instead of me. But hey, I'll get over it." He gave me a half smile. "Okay. Hey you wanna know what I do when I'm mad?" "Kill people?" I laughed. Nico shook his head, "No but close. I go destroy some of the dummies in the area." That sounded interesting.

"Go on." "So you want to?" I smiled, "Yeah! Who doesn't like destroying things?" "Stupid people that's who!" I yelled.

Nico Pov

When we got to the area we saw Elle and Rose already there. "Whatcha guys doing?" Sydney asked. "Well _Andromeda _I'm getting a tan while Elle is fighting against an animate object." Rose answered. "It is a dummy, Dummy!" Elle shouted back.

"Well we were just coming down here to destroy some dummies." I told them. "Well don't look at me!" Rose yelled. Sydney laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it. Oh wait I would!" We both ended up cracking up while Rose put on her 'I'm going to cry' face. "Aw come on we don't mean it. At least I don't." Sydney looked my way

. "No promises." I informed her. She put on a shocked face, "Well you wouldn't hurt me cuz Elle is your sister. And she's my best friend!" I shrugged. "I don't have to do what she says." "He doesn't" Elle yelled back. "That's just great! I could be killed by you and nobody would even try to stop you!" Rose screamed. "Pretty much." We all chorused. She then stopped her foot and we all laughed. We were having a good time until Annabeth charged in. "Guys! We have a big problem. Aphrodite's gone missing." Well that ended the day's fun.

**I originally wasn't going to put Elle and Rose in this chapter but I decided to because my friend who I based Rose off of is reading this chapter. So there is your shout out! R&R! And sadly I am not Rick Riordan.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Rose Pov

All of us campers are gathered in the eating area. "Alright everyone! Clam calm down." Chiron tried to quiet us. A preppy chick stood up, "How are we suppose to be calm when our mother is gone? She is the love goddess, she makes the world go 'round! Where do you think babies come from?" Chiron took a deep breath.

Man I would hate to have his job. "Drew, we all understand this is serious thing, but we can not go into the baby conversation again." Again? Lord, I don't think I even want to know. "How can she just be gone?" Percy asked.

"Well, Aphrodite called a meeting for the gods, saying it was very important and she never showed up." He explained. "So then she's kidnapped?" Percy asked again. Annabeth cleared her throat, drawing the attention to her, "Not necessarily. If she was kidnapped we would be able to iris message her but, Aphrodite blocked that so she is can't be contacted." "What does that mean?" Sydney asked. Annabeth bit her lip. "I think she's hiding." That prep, Drew I think, stood up again, "Your saying that my mother is hiding? Why would she do that! That just stupid Annabeth, gods that has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard-" "OH MY GODS! JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Drew gave me shocked look, while Annabeth looked at me gratefully. "Anyway I believe that she has something planned. She did say she had her reasons for being here when Sydney was claimed." That did make sense. "Then we should have a quest! To find her!" Drew shouted. Gosh she was annoying, when will she ever shut up? "Um, no. We should wait 'til we find out what she's doing." Percy pointed out. "We want a quest! We want a quest! We want a quest!" Drew chanted until she got her whole cabin cheering. Stupid charm-speakers.

"Fine. You may speak to the oracle, Drew." Chiron spoke up. The red head stepped forward. I love how she is a ginger and they don't have souls and she's also the oracle, who doesn't have a soul ether. Haha, I'm smart! "Okay lets get this show on the road. Someone prepare to catch me." Rachel instructed. Drew stepped forward, "Oracle, what must I do?" And then…. There was nothing.

You could hear Percy mutter in the back, "Told you so." Drew shot him a dirty look and turned to Chiron. "Why isn't it saying anything?" She whined. Rachel looked like she could smack her. "It?" I held her back. As much as I'd like to see Drew take a punch to the face I don't think now is the right time. "I told you! We're just gonna have to wait." Percy concluded. "Agreed. Alright everyone to their cabins. See you in the morning children." Chiron said and walked off. Everyone, shortly left. I caught up with Elle. "That girl was a witch." She decided. "Uh yeah, she was."

Sydney's Pov

Do ever have those moments were you really want to be asleep, but can't? And everyone else around you is? Well that's how I feel right now. Percy snores softly and I can't sleep at all. Uhg. I sit up, and swing my legs off of the bed. A walk sounds nice.

The entire time I was walking everything was hazy. "Why can't I go to sleep? I'm tired enough!" I said to no one. I looked up and realized I was at the beach. I sat down and the waves come up and get me wet. I focused on the water really hard and it swirled around in front of my face. "Wow. That's cool." I whispered in awe. Suddenly a huge wave appeared in front of me.

I jumped up, "Woah! Stop! No big wave! Stop!" I yelled, but I had no control over it. It had a mind of its own. By the time I realized it was headed right for me, it was too late. It crashed on top of me.

**I'm really sorry about how short it was. The next one will be longer, I promise!**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway, R&R! Please? And I do not own Percy Jackson and his crew.**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy Pov

Have you ever woken up feeling like your missing something? Because that's how I feel right now. I woke up, crawled out of bed, stretching and yawning. I was pulling on a shirt when I realized I was alone.

Now normally this would be a regular thing but now I have a sister. "Sydney?" I called out. No answer. I popped my head in to the bathroom (eyes closed of course) and yelled again, "Sydney?" Nothing.

I ran my hand threw my hair, "Great. First day of being siblings and I've already lost her." I pulled some pants on and ran out the door towards the dinning area. Everyone was sitting down eating pancakes and waffles but the Poseidon table was empty. "Crap." I muttered. I was about to leave to go check the woods when someone stopped me. Annabeth.

She smiled up at me and planted a kiss on my lips. "Hey, did you already get breakfast?" I pulled away a little bit, "No, not yet but hey have you seen Sydney?" Her face made a confused look. "No why? You haven't lost her already, have you?" I didn't answer. "You did! Idiot! How did you lose her?" She demanded. "Shh!" I hushed her and pulled her away from the cafeteria.

"Don't be so loud! I don't want everyone to know I lost my little sister!" Annabeth put her hands on her hips, "You two are twins. You are not necessarily older." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway so you haven't seen her?" "No! And you should tell Chiron." "Why? Has no one seen her?" I asked. "Um no! Elle and Rose came and asked me where she was, I told them she was probably with you." Annabeth explained. "Who was probably with you?" We both froze and turned slowly around to find our eavesdropper. Nico. "Ummm my sister?" I squeaked.

"What? You lost her!" Nico screamed. "Yes! Okay! I lost her, and now she's missing! Does everyone hear me? I LOST MY SISTER! I LOST SYDNEY!" I yelled from the top of my lungs. "Okay! Okay. Calm down, just calm down. It's okay, we will find her." Annabeth told me. I took and deep breath and Nico sighed. "Alright, lets go talk to Chiron."

"Well that does seem to be a problem." Chiron announced. "Yeah, kinda!" Nico said annoyed. "Where do you think she could be?" Annabeth asked. "I don't have a clue. Have you tried to iris message her?" "No, that's good idea though." I agreed. "Yeah it is a good idea…Oh that's why I did it already!" Nico snapped. Gosh someone's a diva. "What? Why didn't you tell us?" Annabeth grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit.

"Hands off! And I would of if it would have worked. The stupid thing was blocked." I almost hit him. "It. Was. Blocked? You idiot! That means she was probably kidnapped, like Aphrodite!" I yelled. "Well I didn't know that-" "Shut up! Okay! Alright. Percy your idea about her being kidnapped was very smart. Chiron?"

He sighed, "Annabeth you don't think Aphrodite kidnapped Sydney, do you?" Annabeth nodded. "It would make sense." Nico agreed. "No one has seen her." I piped in. "Children, why would the goddess of love kidnap Ms. Jackson?"

It's so different hearing my last name attached to her name. It's kind of cool that I have a sibling. You know if she was actually here! "She has her reasons." Annabeth whispered.

Nico Pov

What the heck are there are her reasons? What could be this big of a deal, that she would go to this much trouble? Because it sure sounds like a lot of work.

"Uhg! Ahprodite! What the crap?" I complained. Why did Sydney, of all people, get kidnapped? I miss her being around. "We should have a quest to find her." Annabeth suggested.

Finally something useful! "Who would lead it?" Chiron asked. "I will!" I blurted out. "You sure Nico?" Percy asked me. I nodded, "I'm sure. I can do this." "Alright Nico, then you will need to see miss Dare." "I'm already on it!" I yelled running out of the door.

"Hey Rachel! I need a proph- Woah." I had just caught Rachel Elizabeth Dare in her robe, wearing curlers. "Nice curlers- I mean cave!" She rolled her eyes, "What is it Nico? Drew demanding another prophecy?" Stupid Drew.

"No I actually need one." She raised a eyebrow, "So Nico, you finally got a quest?" I nodded, "Yep" Rachel began to rub her hands together, "Okay, lets get this show on the road!" Her eyes turned green and smoke fell from her mouth. The green smoke shaped itself into Bianca, my father, my mother and Sydney.

"_You will find the house of lust and love, to discover the water trapped like a dove."_ Bianca spoke. _"You shall not get there on time, to stop the goddess from her crime."_ Hades followed. _"Your love will be hurt, because she had to convert." _My mom continued. _"She will be full of resentment, because of this accident."_ Sydney finished and Rachel promptly fainted. Great. So no matter what I do, I still lose. This sucks_._

**Sorry it took me forever to update! It made feel like a loser, not updating as fast. But I did it! I updated! Thanks for reading and check out my other story 'How to annoy the living crap out of a Demi-god'. R&R! And I don't own Percy Jackson and friends.**


	10. Chapter 10

Nico Pov

Today had to be the longest freaking day ever. Beside the regular stuff we do, I had to pick the other people that are to come on quest with me. I chose Percy, Annabeth, Elle, Rose, and Conner. Why so many people you may ask?

Well I felt I needed to bring Percy and Annabeth because of their experience and Elle is my sister and Rose is like awesome and deserves to on a quest to help save her friend. Conner on the other hand is an idiot. The only reason he got to come is because he complained to Mr. D that, 'He's already bringing four people! I want to go!' He said all this while doing the pee-pee dance. Finally Mr. D got so annoyed he yelled, "Fine yes! You can go on the Death's child's quest! Just shut up!"

And the only reason he wants to go is because he thinks Elle is hot. Both he and Travis do. (Which is stupid because he is totally in love with Katie. Even if he won't admit it) I heard them talking about her in the bathroom. The conversation went like this: 'Dude she is so hot. Like a hot chilly pepper! So smoking hot.' Then, 'Yeah… That's why she's mine.' And, 'Uh you must be confused. She's mine!' Then the other one tackled him to the floor. I almost died of laughing then I punched one of them in the face for saying that about my sister. Which one? I have no clue.

As of right now I am freaking exhausted. Elle is already asleep and I am lying in bed with my eyes wide open. I'm scared. Scared I'll screw up and scared I'll have a super terrifying dream.

Or worse I'll lead everyone off a cliff. Gods I hope Sydney is okay. She can't be hurt, I won't let her get hurt. And I won't be late, no matter what the prophecy says, I won't be late. I felt my conciseness slipping and within seconds I was asleep.

**(THIS IS A LINE**. **THIS IS A LINE**. **THIS IS A LINE**. **THIS IS A LINE**.** THIS IS A LINE. **THIS IS A LINE**. **THIS IS A LINE**.** THIS IS A LINE.)****

I was in a room. A really pink room. It made my skin crawl. Anyway, it looked like it was a living room. It had a huge fluffy hot pink couch in the center of the room with the hottest looking woman I have ever seen. Aphrodite. "Come on Chad! Just kiss her!" "Uhg! Why do we have to watch Sonny with a Chance?" A voice came from the other side of the room.

I spun around and to find the most _beautiful _woman I have ever seen trapped in golden cage. "Sydney!" I called out. I knew she couldn't hear because this was just a dream but it just came out. She looked annoyed and ticked off. "Because! Channy is adorable!" Aphrodite squealed.

Sydney rolled her eyes and was about to make a smart remark, when door busted open. "Mother! I'm home!" Said some guy who looked a lot like Justin Beiber. Gross. Gods, I hate that guy. **(No offence to people who like Justin Beiber.) **"Cupid! Darling come sit down and watch TV with me." Cupid strutted off towards the couch but stopped when caught eye of the cage. "Uhg! She's still here?" He complained.

"Yeah! She's still here! Maybe you should let her go!" Sydney screamed and swung the cage. "Cupid! Stop upsetting her! I need her to finish my plan. You know my plans really good." She said with big puppy eyes. Cupid groaned and plopped down on the couch. "Then why don't you put the plan into motion?" He motioned towards the girl in the cage. "I would… but we have a little spy." Aphrodite hinted. I froze, they can't see me. I'm in dream-mode!

"What spy?" Sydney cut in. "Little Nico!" She said in baby voice. Sydney gripped the bars on the cage, "Leave him alone. He's just a little kid." That hurt that cut deep. At that moment everything froze. "I'm sorry. Soon it will be different, and I promise, I'll fix it." Aphrodite voice. Then I woke up. I breathed heavy and panted a bit. "I'm almost scared to know how she'll fix it." I said quietly to myself. "Fix what?" Elle yawned. Apparently not quietly enough. "Um the harpies… fixing breakfast?" I said in more of a question. She got up out of bed and looked my in the eye.

I now know what people must feel like when I look at them that way. It was like she was starring straight into my soul. "I don't buy that one bit. But I'm too tired to care about it right now. Come on, we are suppose to meet them at the top of the hill." I sighed, "Okay." She walked into the bathroom to undress, "You sure your okay? You sound depressed. More so than usual." She hollered.

I chuckled a bit. I pulled on a shirt, some skinny jeans and my favorite black hoodie. Elle popped her head back in the main room, "You know what? There is something wrong, tell me." "Um, no." She jumped out of the bathroom, she was wearing a pink and black tight shirt and black skinny jeans. She shoved me up against the wall, "Tell me! Please?" "I can't believe your wearing pink." I stated bluntly. Elle ruffled my hair, "Don't avoid the question!" And she smacked me for good measure.

"Ow! Okay, okay. I-I had a bad dream. About Sydney." "What?" So then I told her. Everything. Except the last part, where Aphrodite told me she would 'fix things.' "Wow. You like her!" Elle said in a sing-song voice. "No I don't!" I said defensively. "Yes you do! That's so cute!"

That's when I snapped, "It's not cute! It's embarrassing and I know for a fact that would never, could never like me like that!" She shrunk back. "Nico I'm sorry. I-I don't want you to be mad at me. It could happen Nico, when your older." I sighed, "If we live that long." Elle grabbed my hand, "Come on we need to go."

**I hope you enjoyed this! I really like writing in Nico's pov. R&R! I do not Percy Jackson**


	11. Chapter 11

Rose Pov

We had been waiting up on half-blood hill for a while when, finally, Elle and Nico show up. "Finally! Elle I know your slow and all but this took forever." I stated.

Elle bit her lip and Nico suddenly found an interest in his shoes. "We had um trouble packing." Elle told the group.

Conner snorted and muttered, "Yeah, right like-" But before he could finish his sentence he was jabbed in the ribs by Annabeth. "Well come on guys! Like hope into the Percy- mobile." Percy said as he hopped into his blue Mercedes. This caught Nico's attention, "Percy-mobile? That's the best you could come up with?" "I think we should call it the blue beasty." I shared.

Percy eyes light up with glee. "That's awesome!" Percy cheered. Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Alright, now that we've got the name all figured out, how about we get in the 'Blue Beasty'" Annabeth proceeded to shot gun. "Aww! No fair! I wanted shot gun." Conner complained. Annabeth sighed, before shouting, "Nose goes!" And placed her finger on her nose just seconds before Conner. "Crap!"

Annabeth just laughed and joined Percy in the front. Elle, Nico and I all shared a look and dashed to the back seat. "Looks like some one's sitting in the back!" Nico exclaimed. I laughed and high fived him. Conner pouted and trudged to the back of the car, muttering, "Stupid kids of the big three. Stupid Annabeth." Percy shot him a deadly look for that one and he gulped. I stifled a laugh. Percy then revved the engine and pulled out and away from Camp Half-Blood. I hope Sydney will be able to see it again.

Heck, I hope _I _am able to see it again. "Okay lets review the Prophecy. Nico?" Annabeth said, waiting for Nico to repeat the lines. _"You will find the house of lust and love, to discover the water trapped like a dove. You shall not get there on time, to stop the goddess from her crime. Your love will be hurt, because she had to convert. She will be full of resentment, because of this accident."_ Nico breathed and blushed a bit at the, 'Your love' part.

Does Nico love someone? Like someone? "Well the house of lust and love has to be Aphrodite's vacation home in Seattle." Annabeth explained. "And the water trapped like a dove must be Sydney. That must mean she's in a cage, because doves are held in cages!" I added. "And the next line means we are going to be late. Whatever Aphrodite's got planned she's going to get away with it." Percy said griping the wheel tighter.

Nico balled his fists. Wait. He couldn't like… "No way!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me like I was insane. Crap, I had said that out loud. "I mean, No way that's no cool?" I tried. They shrugged it off and I began silently sing to myself. _Nico and Sydney sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ "But 'your love will be hurt, because she had to convert' could mean multiple things. Like, it could mean Nico's love for someone could be hurt or it could mean someone he loves could be hurt." Annabeth explained.

Elle looked at Nico concerned and he made no eye contact with anyone. "Then the resentment part. Why would anyone hate Nico?" Elle asked.

Percy began to open his mouth when Elle smacked his arm. "Don't you even." She threatened. Nico chuckled at that, which made everyone smile. "My neck hurts." Conner complained.

"Can it! Nobody cares and they never will." Annabeth snapped. "Dang. Soorry." Conner said. It was quiet for about ten minutes until Conner said, "I'm bored." "Go masturbate." I blurted. More looks. "What? It's not like he's ever gonna get a girlfriend." "I resent that!" Nico sakes his head, "This is the weirdest conversation ever."

"Then you've never conversation with Rose and Sydney." Annabeth and Elle said at the same time. Nico rose his eyebrow. "Just trust me." Elle told me. Percy on the other hand was laughing there was no tomorrow. "It's not that funny!" I yelled.

"Hey lets play 20 questions!" Conner suggested. "Okay, we'll all take turns asking the whole car questions." Annabeth said, "Okay I'll go first. What's your favorite word?" We all rolled our eyes. Only she could come up with that question. "Supermegafoxyawesomehott." I answered with a smile. "Uber." Nico smirked. "Meaniebuttfishface!" Said Elle.

"Gotcha!" Conner laughed. Percy pondered on what his word would be. "Blue." He finally answered. "Blue? All that time for f-" I cut off Conner's foul mouth by asking my question. "Who's your favorite Singer?" "Don't have one." Nico admitted. "Brendon Urie" Elle cheered. "Katy Perry. Gods she's amaz-z-zing!" Conner said as he went off into his daydream

. I busted out laughing at that one and everyone soon followed. "Alright. Haha okay. Mine is Ke$hia." And he received the oddest looks. Serves him right! "Anyway." Annabeth said rolling her eyes, "My favorite is Adam Young." "Okay, What is your fatal flaw?" Nico asked. Oh that is a good one. "Mine is misanthrope**. **People are just plain stupid and I can't stand it sometimes. It's even hard to hang around you guys sometimes." Elle explained.

I can totally understand that. We can be pretty annoying. "Oh well mine is uncouth. I've been told I'm very rude and have no manners. And I still don't see it!" Oh Conner. Everyone but you. "Personal loyalty." Said Percy.

"Hubris." Stated Annabeth. I took a deep breath, "Inferiority. I feel lesser then a lot of you guys and feel like I need to constantly prove myself." I hate that feeling, I should be just as good as everyone else. But I know I'm not.

"Everyone has flaws. We just have to learn to live with them." Percy said brightly. "Enough with the sadness! It's not good to think about. Elle, your tur- Holy S***! What the h*** is that?" Conner screamed and something sent me flying out of the car.

**Alright! I didn't fall off the edge of the earth! I've been very 'busy'. In other words lazy. But I did need to focus on those two day I was reading The Son of Neptune! It was soo good! (This has nothing to do with anything but lately I've been thinking the Leo and Piper would make a really good couple. Maybe I should write about them too. Hmm) Anyway I thought I did very well with Conner, Elle, and Rose's fatal flaws. Hope you enjoyed! R&R! I do not own PJO.**


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth's POV

I was pushed up against the car door so hard you could hear my arm snap. "AH!" Percy quickly unbuckled and came to my aid. "What was that?" Nico shouted and jumped out of the car.

"Where is Rose?" Elle cried. "Annabeth, I think it's broken." Percy told me. I groaned in pain when he moved it a bit. Yep. It's broken. I looked at the scene around us, wait is that… "Are those cupids?" They all looked towards our attackers and surely enough, they were mini cupids.

They pulled back their arrows and aimed. "Get down!" Conner yelled. Percy lifted me up and hid us behind the car in one swift move. _**BOOM! **_"Exploding arrows?" Nico cried exasperated. _**BOOM! **_Elle shrieked and tripped backwards. "Elle! Are you okay?" Nico called. "Yeah. I found Rose. She's unconscious." Great we were down two people and one doesn't even have a weapon yet.

"Conner!" I called, "Fire your slime arrows!" A devilish look spread across his face, "Happy to, Annabeth." I looked to Nico, "Nico! Get Elle a sword!" He nodded sharply. He focused and stopped the earth. He had created a sword with the metals of the Underworld in one move. "Elle, catch!" And Nico threw it to her. Elle caught it and smiled, "Oh yes. This I can use."

I slowly go to my feet. I pulled out my dagger and Percy grabbed my wrist. "Annabeth. You can't fight. Your arm is broken!" My eyes narrowed at the cupids. "Watch me. ATTACK!"

Sydney's POV

I shook my cage in aggravation. It was Cupid's job to feed me and so far I have received nothing but a fruit roll-up and some of his diet water. Who drinks diet water? How can water be diet? And more importantly, where on earth did he get it? Aphrodite had left to go shopping to get a new outfit for the new season of icarly or something.

All I know is, that I'm alone with Cupid. For a pretty boy I seriously hated that guy. When I first saw him I see this guy I had a crush on in the 5th grade and another one from the 7th and this really hot actor Logan Lerman and then… well you get the idea. Now I see him with shaggy raven hair and dark eyes. It's kind of sexy. But look past all that because I absolutely despise that man.

"Hey! I need food back her, you Barbie doll!" He growled. But I love that he hates me. This means my goal has been reached. "I could strike you dead right now." He threatened. "But your mommy won't let you. Yea my mom used to let me not do stuff…When I was seven!" I taunted. "That's it!" He got up and pushed a big heart shaped button on the TV remote. The TV changed channels and it showed a group of kids of kid in a car. Then it was like there was an explosion on the side of the vehicle. You could see a figure flying out of the car.

And a scream. You could hear a scream. A scream I have heard for many years. On rollercoaster's, when we watched a scary movie, and when we shadow traveled for the first time. "Elle." I breathed. "Stop! What are you doing?" I screamed. He shrugged, "I'm only making their quest for you more interesting." I sunk down in the cage and wrapped my arms around my legs. They were on a quest for me? I'm not all that important. Sure I would love to get out of here (it wasn't _that_ bad) but if one of them died… Tears began building.

"Aw. How sad. Your worthless, you couldn't save yourself even if you tried." Cupid snorted. Something inside of me snapped. I squeezed my eyes shut and heard the crackling of ice and a yelp. I opened my eyes to see the diet water frozen and in the side of the god. He was bleeding the golden blood of the gods.

I held back a gasp. I had no idea I could that and by the look on his face, he didn't know ether. "Why you little B-" "I'm back!" Aphrodite said in cheery voice. Just in time, I thought. "Mother." Cupid said in a kind of creepy voice.

The love goddess sighed and put down her bags. "Alright son. Νέοι και πάλι θα πρέπει να είστε. Η αγάπη είναι ο λόγος. Αγώνας σας είναι σε αναμονή." She spoke. Wait, what? My match? Young? I could hardly think I was having such a hard time keeping my eyes open. I couldn't stay awake any longer. I slipped into a deep sleep.

**I am really sorry about how short it is. Next chapter I'll try to make it longer. The greek means Young again you must be. Love is why. Your match is waiting. I like how Sydney and Cupid hate each other. And i will not make Sydney have the same fatal flaw as Percy. That would be too Mary Sue-ish Well, R&R! I do not PJO.**


End file.
